Dark Realities
by FallenOperation
Summary: If i could step into the shoes of the Chosen Undead, things would be a lot different...
1. Chapter 1

1 My heart jolted, and my head thundered as I looked around the room. The moss-covered stone an all but too familiar sight. from behind the veil of my tattered hood, I examined the small, cramped room. A dried out, body lay in the corner and sunlight shone in through a small square in the ceiling. A large iron black-and-red rusted door blocked the hallway, where two hollows milled. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, and I muttered quietly. "Undead Asylum".

_What am I doing in the Asylum? _

"Dark Souls..." I muttered in realization.

"I'm in the game..."

My thoughts were interrupted as a body fell in through the skylight, and I looked up quickly. A figure in armor looked at me blankly, as if deciding what to do. The figure stared at mefor a few moments. then nodded, and I cringed.

_He nodded? Had he done that before?_

His head disappeared, and I sat there, dumbfounded. I stood, and walked over to the body, and examined it. The hollowed body loosely grasped a key in its hand. I snatched it from the body, put the key into the lock, opened the door, and rushed out, ready to experience Dark Souls as I wanted. I sprinted down the hallway, passing the hollows, and thinking of all the things I could do since game mechanics were no longer in play. I turned my head as I heard a whooshing, and dived just in time to dodge the hammer that smashed through the bars beside me. It passed centimeters before my face. The dying cries of hollows was replaced with a odd whooshing, and I could feel a presence that wasn't my own within myself. I stood at the top of the stairs and closed my eyes. I could feel an odd amount of souls in place with mine, 42 individual presences that were now my own. I was startles out of my concentration by a splash, and inhaled sharply, then sighed as I saw the hollow mucking around in the murky water. Some stairs led down into the pool that the hollow sat in, and I stood at the edge of them, looking for a way up. I began to take a step, then stopped, and looked at my outfit. I needed to get my bearings. In the various pouches on the sash of my pyromancer robes, I found a master key, and an old witch's ring. My clothes could have been in better shape, tattered at the edges and full of holes. I leapt out, and dashed across the water through the corridor, and leapt onto the ladder. The ladder was moist and cold, and it seemed to move every few bars. Climbing over the top, I was met with a cold breeze, as I stepped into the courtyard. Snow covered the ground around the unlit bonfire. I took a moment, putting my hands on my hips, and shifted my weight to my right leg, as I looked up at the clouded sky. I thought of all the hardships I would have to endure, all the charachters that would die.

_But game mechanics aren't in place... _

I thought to my self

_which means.. They don't have to die!_

_It would be awesome if I could have this NOT be a solo journey._

I let out a deep sigh, and looked towards the rusted red iron bar door.

_Best to start with Oscar..._

examining the door, it was pretty old and weathered, and could be knocked off the hinges with a good hit. Is readied myself, and kicked out with my right leg, heel connecting with the door and jarring my hip. The door dropped straight down, free from it's hinges, and began to tip towards me. The door hit the grass with a _whumph_ and landed on my left big toe. I brought my knee up to my chest, and began to hop around as I held my toe.

"Son of a..!" I started

"H-hello? Is someone there?" a voice sounded, presumably Oscar's.

I stopped my spazzing, and began to limp along the shortcut I created, awkwardly climbing the stairs. As I neared the top, I could hear a rough, ragged breathing, which was replaced by the sound of stone grinding together. The memory of the boulder flashed before my eyes, and instinct kicked in. My body rolled to the far right, and the boulder passed through the place where I had been. I let out a small wail as my vision edged red when I rolled into the pile of bricks, the corner of one jabbing my spine. It turned my attention to the ghoul att he top of the stairs, shaking off the injury. The iron ball crashed through the wall, and the ghoul leapt towards me from the top of the stairs. I quickly parried, and felt sorry for hm as I stepped behind him, and professionally snapped his neck, like in the movies. His body dropped, and I quickly snatched his sword, and threaded it through my sash, making sure it would stay.

"Anyone still out there?" I heard over the sound of the hollow's souls joining the collection of his brothers.

I poked my head through the crater in the wall the ball had created, then looked up as I heard s sleek grinding sound. And blew a raspberry as a brick hit me in the head, and I fell on my face. I quickly got up, not wanting to look dumb, and placed a hand on the sore spot where the brick had landed. I stumbled as pain stars filled my vision from having stood up too quickly.

"Owwww..." I rasped, vocal chords not fully functional.

As my vison cleared, my eyes fell upon the pitiful form of Oscar, leaning against the pile of bricks in his Elite Knight armor, crest shield resting on his knees.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I simply nodded, and walked towards him through the puddle, and crouched before him.

"... oh, you're no hollow eh?' he started.

I grabbed his arm and slung it over my shoulder, preparing myself to stand with the combined weight of his armor. I pulled him up with me as I straightened myself, and his shield clattered to the floor,i quickly grabbed it, and slung it on his back.

"Hey, what are you doing? You could hurt yo-"

I just smiled at him, and he seemed to understand my good intentions, then he straightened his form as we began walking down the stairs together. I carefully helped him over the de-framed door, and sat him down on the snow covered grass next to the bonfire. I put my palm towards the bonfire, and said

"Light".

Nothing happened.

I tried various forms, and different words, even those of languages from books I had read or games I had played. Oscar's helmet was pointed at me the whole time, him watching behind his helmets mask. After a time he chucked,

'Here, let me help" he grunted, saying as he stood.

He stood directly behind me and I could feel the metal of his plate touch my back, as he put his palm over the top of my hand, his gloved hand blotting my small one out.

"Hold out your palm to the fire," he started, "and light it with the flame from within yourself" .

I felt oddly at peace with him standing vehind me, and I leaned back against his plate, blushing.

I mean, I wasn't sure if he could see me, but I could feel my cheeks get warm.

"Close your eyes and concentrate, you will see".

I closed my eyes and sighed, fully resting on him now. All I saw was darkness, but then, a small flame began to grow, glowing brightly. A spark jumped from my hand, and the bonfire lit, I squealed with glee, I was so happy! I knew I should control myself, but I didn't want to. I was happy I would have to go this alone, happy to have someone with me. Oscar let out a deep chuckle.

"Hahahahaha! Well done!"

He took a step back, and I fell back as he moved, but he caught me.

"I don't believe I've caught your name, young lass".

I straightened myself, took a step back from him, and looked at his dented helmet.

"Sarah" I said shyly as I curtsied.

"Pretty name for a pretty lass" he stated.

_He's got manners..._

He bowed.

"Oscar, knight of Astora, at your service."

I nodded, and he sat down at the bonfire. An eerie, ghostly gray glow appeared around him as he dipped his head, and black specks began to float around him. The Specks moved toward the fire, and embers from the bonfire moved toward him. At first, slowly, one by one they began to trade out, then in an instant hundreds were there. It was a fantastical light show, as more and more embers flew towards him, and the black ones flowing less frequently. The eerie grey turned to a brilliant white, then to a jet black, with white flittering off the outside, like a humanity sprite.

He stood, and held out his Estus Flask, and the dull green turned a bright red-orange as embers flowed into the container. He attached it to his belt. He took a second flask, and filled it in the same manner.

"Incredible..." I whispered.

Oscar looked towards me, then spazzed out as he dropped he flask, attempting to catch it as it fell out of his grip. I giggled. He picked it up, and making sure none of the contents had pilled, handed it to me.

"H-here, for you" he stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

I nodded curtly, and began to walk towards the shortcut I created, swaying my hips as I walked.

I looked over my shoulder to Oscar, who's helmet seemed to be pointed at my back, or something a bit lower than that area. I giggled.

"You coming, Oscar?" I asked.

He looked up immediately and faltered,

"Y-y-yes, Of course.

Oscar's armor rattled as he walked behind me up the double set of the run-down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Dust shook from the brick surrounding the door, as my kick had done nothing. I stood back and put a hand on my chin. "May I try?" Oscar asked from behind.

"It's pretty sturdy." I stated, stumped.

"You don't always have to use force to solve problems."

Oscar stepped past, armor clacking against the mossy stone floor. He removed his right gauntlet, and put his hand into a leather pouch on his belt. After rummaging around for a few moments he pulled out a key and placed it in the lock. The key dissipated as Oscar placed his gauntlet back onto his hand. The cry of a hollow sounded, and I reached for my sword, but Oscar was faster.

He charged down the corridor ahead of me. The dying cries of three hollows sounded, and the addition of souls to my collection confirmed that. I played with swords weight in my hand as I marched down the hall. The torch felt nice and warm as I passed by.

_I wonder I you can have portable bonfires._

It snowed lightly as I walked up and peered over the edge at the graves, and the oddly candle illuminated graves captured my attention. Shaking it off, I turned, took a step, and almost bit my tongue off as I knocked into Oscar.

"Oh, excuse me."

"No it's my fault sorry."

I stepped past him, then turned towards the graves again.

_why the flip are there lit candles?_

"Could this be of use to you?"

I turned and Oscar held out a pyromancy glove. My face lit up, and I smiled widely at him.

"Yes! Thank you!" I said, then gave hug, standing on my tippy-toes to be able to reach around his neck.

I put the glove on my left hand, and it fit like, well, a glove. I gave a mock laugh a the horrible pun. I held out my left arm, palm up, closed my eyes, and concentrated on summoning fire to my hand. An orb, like a small sun, appeared in my palm. I hovered my right hand over it, and it oddly gave odd no heat. I poked it, and immediately yanked my finger away, yelping in pain. Though it gave off no heat, it was hot to the touch. I put my finger in the snow that rested on the Crenulated walls. I left the fireball die away and I continued to gaze out at the graves, which mystified me for some reason. Oscar put his gauntleted hand on my shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

I nodded my head without turning around. I summoned the fireball to my hand again, and I brought out my sword as well.

_Could I combine them? _

Letting the ball fade away yet again, I took off the glove and placed it onto my right hand, careful to avoid my singed finger. I picked up the sword from where I laid it against the wall, held it out, and concentrated on surrounding the sword with the fire. I closed my eyes, and felt the sword grow warm.

"I've never seen pyromancy like that, where did you learn that?"Oscar asked in a confused voice.

"I- I just created it, I think." I stuttered as I opened my eyes, examining the sword.

A single flame surrounded the blade, seeming to come from the hilt where I held it.

_Laurentius will love this._

I stared at the horizon, which was now pink as the sun set, and turned to Oscar.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Oscar questioned.

I shrugged, and grasped the sword in two hands. I spun past Oscar, and jumped off the balcony. The Asylum Demon stared up towards the sword in my hands, it's red beady eyes squinting at the light. I flipped the sword in my hands, and plunged into the demon's grotesque face. It's hammer fell from it's hand, and it fell onto it's back, kicking up a cloud of dust. I pulled the sword form its face as it let out a dying breath, and I hoped off it's body, and stared up towards the balcony from where I jumped. Oscar's head appeared over the ledge.

"A demon! By Gwyn- " he choked, as the balcony crumbled under his armor's weight. He yelled as he tumbled through the air towards the ground, and landed face first. I tried to hold back a snicker.

"Good lords" he groaned as he stood back onto is feet.

He looked up towards the balcony from where he fell, just in time as a chunk of it met his helmet's vison. I couldn't help it anymore. I dropped to the floor laughing, and rolling around on my back. My eyes were clouded with tears as I stared at the dark, starlit sky, which was brightening again already. I stood, and wiped the tears from my eyes, to find Oscar standing with his hands on his hips. He shook his head as I dusted my robes off, and placed the sword back into my sash. Oscar turned toward the big door, and I took a step when I heard an odd _whooshing_

noise, like something being dropped. Oscar turned and yelled.

"Sarah, get down!"

I froze, confused. Oscar dashed over and raised his shield with one arm.

_CLA- _all noise was replaced by a high-pitched beeping, as if an explosion had went off. I opened my eyes, which were filled with tears, fell upon Oscar. His form sunk into the ground as the demon's hammer pressed down into him. The bricks shattered under his feet as he struggled to stand. He dropped to a knee and looked at me, struggling to raise his head. I couldn't move my limbs, my hand held over my mouth as tears flowed down my cheeks. Oscar brought himself to his full height, flicking the demon's hammer off his shield as if it were a toy. The demon staggered back , and I could see the fear in it's remaining eye. It fell onto it's back, and Oscar leapt onto it's head, and brought the sword down, I was met by the demon's screech as my hearing returned, and then a subtle _snap_. Oscar threw away the sword half after he twisted the blade of into the demon's face. The demon groaned, the went limp. Oscar continued to punch the corpse of the Demon.

"Oscar, it's dead!" I yelled, half shouting half crying.

He stopped mid-punch, and slid off, landing on his feet. He dropped his shield, turned towards me and stagger-stepped towards me. A soft whining came from him. He stopped a few inches from my face, looking down towards me. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves, then took his helmet off. Tears streamed from his Ash-Grey eyes.

"I- I thought you were going to die." he stuttered.

He put his forehead against mine. I wiped the tears from his eyes, and put a hand on his chin. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. I gave him a kiss, right on the lips.

"Thank you" I whispered. I put his helmet back on, turned him and pushed him towards where he dropped his shield. The demon's body dissipated, and I felt immediately uplifted as the souls merged with seemed to step up as well. He walked over to where he had flung the demon's hammer, picked it up, and rested it on his shoulder. He swung, taking out a pillar, and let out a grunt of approval. He slung the hammer and shield onto his back, then walked towards me. He stopped next to me, and held out his hand. I put my hand in his, intertwining our fingers, and he led us through the doorway. The sun rose over the horizon, and a light snow fell once again as we marched up the hill together.


End file.
